gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plik:Bust Your Windows Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Opis Bust Your Windows by Jasmine Sullivan is featured in Acafellas, the third episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes Jones with the Cheerios singing backup. Mercedes sings the song after breaking Kurt's new car windshield with a rock because Kurt told her that he is in love with Rachel to cover up the fact that he is gay and is in love with Finn. This angers Mercedes because she has a crush on Kurt and believes he led her on. The Cheerios, including Brittany, sing backup vocals and wear bathing suits that correspond to their cheerleading uniforms. They also contribute to smashing a car's windows in the auditorium during the performance. LYRICS: The Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car (Hey!) After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn (learn...) I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: wo-) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (The Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (The Cheerios: wo-) You know I did it cuz I left my mark (The Cheerios: wo-ah ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (The Cheerios: ah-ah wo) And then I drove off into the dark (The Cheerios: wo-ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (The Cheerios: wo-) You should feel lucky that was all I did (The Cheerios: wo-) (the Cheerios: wo~) After 5 whole years of this bullsh- (The Cheerios: ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it (The Cheerios: Oh, oh, oh, ooh) I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (The Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no woah!(The Cheerios: woah-) (The Cheerios: Yeah I did it) You should know it (The Cheerios: You should know it) I ain't sorry (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry) You deserved it (The Cheerios: You deserved it) After what you did to me (The Cheerios: After what you did) You deserve it (The Cheerios: You deserve it) I ain't sorry no ohhh (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry) (The Cheerios: Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain (The Cheerios: You caused me pain, so I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I had to do something to make you hurt (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh oh you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car. Kategoria:Filmy